Roll stabilizers, as they are known, for example, from publications WO 07/054 489 A1, WO 12/041 556 A2, and EP 2 543 528 A2, are used in motor vehicles for roll stabilization. Here, for example, stabilizer parts corresponding to a torsion spring are rotated relative to each other by an angle of torsion by a rotary drive, wherein the stabilizer parts are mounted so that they can rotate on the vehicle body. Through the rotation of the stabilizer parts relative to each other, an axle of the motor vehicle is stabilized in a desired plane, in that the stabilizer parts are rotated by the rotary drive and thus the wheels or the wheel carriers holding the wheels are lifted or lowered relative to each other.
In the event of an overload, for example, plastic deformation or a fracture of the parts of the roll stabilizer, for example, the rotary drive, the support, and/or the stabilizer parts, the supporting forces of the roll stabilizer and/or the support relative to the vehicle body can disappear abruptly, which can put the motor vehicle in an unsafe state, for example, in an oversteering state. Furthermore, control by the roll stabilizer during active roll stabilization can overcompensate for the disappearance of the supporting forces, for example, for a broken stabilizer part, so that the roll stabilizer can twist out of position quickly and uncontrollably. For example, in the case of a fracture of the mechanical connection of the roll stabilizer to the vehicle body, safety-critical faults could be produced, in that, for example, a wiring harness of the roll stabilizer or adjacent devices, for example, cables of wheel speed sensors, brake lines, and the like, could be cut or damaged.